The Way it Should Have Been
by pennyheartsseaweed
Summary: I have been shot in 2008 and I have woken up in 1981   am I in a coma or gone mad?  and what is he doing on a boat in the middle of London?  and who shot me and Molly to send us here?
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of a new story

My first story for Ashes to Ashes thanks to sailormoon1982 for the ideas and push to start writing this story

hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>My job…no can I start again?<p>

My career has always been dangerous and I never if I can help it go into those situations. Plus I would never allow my daughter to be mixed up in that sort of thing.

Do I need to say my name?

My name is Alex Drake and the year I was shot was 2008. My parents were Tim and Caroline Price they dead in 1981. I have a daughter Molly from my marriage. Her father and I are apart at the moment no way of getting back together.

Do I want to get back together with him?

No that's the answer to that question.

Can I get back to the story?

Though my work I have learnt lots about people. There was one person that I wanted to write about a Sam Tyler. He was in a coma for almost a year when he came back he was unable to recover himself. I read his notes; he said that he was cold all the time and that he had promised something to Annie. No one was able to help him so he took it into his own hands and committed suicide by jumping from the floor of his police station. We had been talking about him Molly and I as I was bringing her home from school. We had had a laugh when the call came though the radio. I knew that I had to answer it.

I had told Molly to stay in the car as I knew it was going to be dangerous. I knew that what it was going to be. I mean it always is when you are faced with a person holding a gun. I had no idea how she got out. The guns from the other police officers were on us when the world went black.

"Molly!" I called out into the darkness around me.

"Mum!" she shouted back. I could not see her. "Mum where are you?"

"I don't know I cannot see you, Sweetie," I shouted out I could hear her crying off in the darkness.

I opened my eyes hearing the sound of the water lapping. Looking around I was no longer on the embankment of the Thames. It felt like I was on a boat as the world around me was moving up and down.

"Mum," whispered Molly as she looked at me. "I can hear music," she was wearing different clothes things to the uniform that she had been wearing; she was in clothes that I would have worn when I was her age. "Why are you wearing those clothes?" she asked looking down at what I was wearing.

It appeared to be a red dress short but not too short falling down to just inches above my knees. I never wore dresses unless forced to. The last time that I had worn a dress it was my wedding day. And look how that sorted its self out. I was more comfortable in suits nowadays.

"I can hear music too sweetie," I said hugging Molly close it me.

"Where are we mummy?" Molly asked.

"We should get out of here," I whisper when I started to hear voices and footsteps.

"That right," a male voice, posh and new money the voice was educated but common trying too hard. "Well to had to happen like this you stupid fools. It is the perfect way for stopping the pigs from stopping us."

"But why sir does it have to be a kids party?" asked a Londoner accent this time male again but maybe younger then the new money.

"What's this?" asked new money opening the rooms door and seeing Molly and I.

"Sorry Molly here needed the bathroom and we must have gotten lost and got locked into the room," I lied making it up as I went along. I just wanted to get Molly out of there and off the boat onto to the safety of dry land.

"Oh OK," new money smiled. "Well must I ask…" he looked down at my hand and his smile grew as big as it could when he saw that I was not wearing a ring on my left hand.

"Sorry but Molly and I must be getting back to the party," I muttered pulling Molly closer to me.

"No, no you are not going anywhere," new money seemed to crawl over to us. "You know what is going on here. You have seen it," and he grab hold of me pulling me away from Molly. "You and your Molly are not going anywhere." With that he tried to kiss me full force on the lips. I kicked him and ran for it grabbing Molly's hand and out of the room. "Get them!" shouted new money behind us. Gun shots fired missing us and the party guests. Screams from the kids and their parents followed us.

That was when I saw them.

The ones that Sam Tyler had described in detail on a boat.

In London for all places….

* * *

><p>hope you liked<p>

I am in the process re editing second time around one of my Tudor stories

promise to update most stories in the next few weeks

love pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	2. Chapter 2

this chapter has been beta'd (I think that is what you call it) by sailormoon1982

thank you and big hugs to them

hope that you enjoy this chapter sorry it is a little bit short and you can kill me later for not updating sooner

* * *

><p>That was when I saw them.<p>

The ones that Sam Tyler had described in detail on a boat.

In London for all places….

I need to repeat that in London of all places. I remember what Sam had told us in his folder. He said that he was in the north not the south. And they had guns it was like something out of a movie. A really bad police movie something like Die Hard or something, guns were out and it was guns all the way.

Molly I needed to get her out of this area. I needed to get her and the other children out here. I needed to get out of there it was not safe.

New money was still coming towards us; I knew that we were about to dead that moment. I tried to remove Molly out of the way but he still hurt her out cold. I was then hit on the head but managed to stay up. I could feel the blood run down my face.

"Mum!" I heard Molly shout somewhere. I was hit again by New Money.

"Oh, I really would not do that. You do know that it is rude to hit a lady?" I heard the northern accent again. "Today, your diary reads that: one hit a woman with a kid, two used my own kid's party to do your scummy job and then there was shot by three armed bastards," New money started walking towards the voice.

"Oh, what are you going to do? If you do anything I will sue your northern ass," with that Gene kicked him in between the legs. The New Money fell down onto the floor with his hands covering himself. This would have made me laugh but I was unable.

"Ray look after this one," he pointed me, "Chris look after the little one," that must have been Molly.

"Ray and Chris this all real," Molly and I said that the sometime before both passing out.

I found out later that I had passed out into the arms of Gene Hunt and was carried by him away from the scene. Chris had carried Molly into the car; I did remember to thank him when I find out.

I was woken up by being shaken by two large hands.

"Boss should we hit her again?"

"You will not hit her Chris see she is waking up," this was a new voice, female and I unable to fit a story to the voice.

I opened up my eyes and saw a police station. It was a 1960s concert building.

"Mummy I am scared," Molly climbed over to me, so now we were both in the back of the car.

"I am too, Sweetheart," I whispered back.

"So are you two going to get out of the car?" Gene asked popping his head though the car window before opening the car door. "I will pick you up girly or girlys."

Within seconds he wrapped his arms around my body and I was now moving. I looked back and saw Molly being carried by Ray. Gene used me to open the doors into the building.

I was placed down onto a chair in a busy and highly lit room.

"Oh right, I only going to ask this once. What is your name? And what do you know about New Money? What were you doing on that boat?" Gene leaned over me I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Mum!" Molly called over from the other side of the room. I pushed Gene out of the way and walked over towards Molly. "This has your name on it," she had picked up a desk sign and handed it over to me.

I read it. Yes it was truly my name and job title.

"So who are you?" Gene asked walking over towards us. I placed my hands into my pockets and felt something new and small thin rectangle of card. I took in my hand to read it. Before handing it over to Gene to read which he did in silence, at the same time I was wondering what had happened to the man that Sam had written and talked about? The one that was all acted and nothing much more was anymore because it seemed that he was different.

"So my name is Shaz and you seem to know Chris and Ray. We were thinking that maybe we should sort you into your new house," the female voice, that I now had a face to. She was very young with short black hair and was dressed in a police officer uniform. She had a large smile on her face and winked at Molly.

"Shaz, I... thank you," I said. "But I think that my car is still by the river with all of our things in it."

"Oh that's ok we can get it after we leave..." she was interrupted by a voice that was not one that I would have thought of.

"Shaz I'll do it," Gene said in a softer accent than normal. "Right Bolls we are going to have to get your car. But you guys are going to stay here and finish the paperwork."

There was a moan that ran though the room Gene just laughed and pushed us out of the door.

"Man, boss you know we all hate paperwork," that was Ray.

"Cut the bull man and just get on with it," Gene seemed to be back and with that we had left the room and walked out of the station. That was when I saw his car...

* * *

><p>I know that it is a cliffhanger I love them when reading stories<p>

more later I promise

Love pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY this has been a long time from the chapter. It is very short chapter I promise that the next one will be longer and will be uploaded very soon. PS thank you to sailormoon1982 for all of the help and of kicking me back into writing again. And before you read on thank you to all of the reviews at I have been getting for my stories. enjoy

* * *

><p>"Cut the bull man and just get on with it," Gene seemed to be back and with that we had left the room and walked out of the station. That was when I saw his car...<p>

I mean... I mean that I had been in it before but that time I had been out of the count. The car was so Gene Hunt. Red and flashy, and I was betting powerful... I mean lots of horse power nothing like that. Not in a naughty, dirty, sexual way or anything. I know what you are thinking. And I mean thinking back I would be thinking that same thing. But that is for later in this story. And I do not want to give anything away from you.

Where was I? Oh yes back to the story.

"You are much bigger and taller than I imagined Gene," I smiled at him. I will admit that I can see that I was flirting with him. I mean, his Gene Hunt.

"I am big in every department, Bolls," Gene winked at me. He winked at me... was he flirting with me? My mind was liberated for any thought by this. But having thought more on this after the fact. I could think for questions that I should have and would have asked if I could. What was he playing at? Did he do this to every women? I knew then and now yes it is the way that he is with most women.

"Mummy," I heard Molly shout from behind us. I thank Molly for bringing me out of flirting with this man that I had just meet and at the time I believed was a figment of my imagination.

"Yes Sweetheart?" I turn away from Gene to my daughter.

"When are going to go home?" Molly asks has if it is the most normal thing in the world.

"Very soon, Little Bolls," Gene replies before I could. Making Molly smile that her nickname. "Both of you will you get in will you."

Molly and I just laughed at him shaking both our heads at him before getting in the car. The second that the doors were all shut, Gene's foot was on the paddle, speeding away down the road. So fast that we were pushed backwards into our seats and in freight holding onto whatever we could.

"Do you have to go so fast?" I asked him and he just laughed at me.

"Of course where is the fun in going slow," Gene was not joking as I can tell you.

"There is my child in the backseat," I was so close to shouting at him but I could see Molly in the mirror loving the speed of the car. "I just think that you should slow a little down."

"Ok, ok Bolls I will slow a little down," he did, but by only about five miles an hour. Which is something and I can give him that. Even if I still wanted to hit him around the head a couple of times, for going too fast for the roads and the area.

We got to the river side and started looking for my car. Not the car that I had in 2008 but here in the past. Something that I think is very weird about that. In sight was a Ford Cortina Mark V and somehow I know was mine.

Gene stopped the car when I pointed it out. I pulled out the key and it fixed perfectly into the lock.

"I once had a ford like this. Back up north. Loved it but I needed to get a new car so I choose my Quattro," Gene patted his car. "You go on Bolls I will follow you home."

* * *

><p>more soon<p>

love pennyheartsseaweed

ps. remember to vote of the outcome of war or not with Spain for my Tudor Story Second Time Around. You can find it on my profile.


End file.
